Quest for Make Out Paradise
by RedRaven98
Summary: The war has finally been won by Naruto and a new author shows up with an all too familiar book. What will Naruto and Kakashi's reaction be? They want to meet this author but unfortunately, he's keeping his identity hidden. Will they find out who he is?
1. Chapter 1

**Just another story that suddenly popped into my mind. I've been really bored at home and homework can be finished really fast when you have nothing to do.**

**So, here you go and enjoy!**

**I do not own any Naruto Characters mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

Quest for Make Out Paradise

Naruto woke up to find whiteness all around him. He sat up and found an asleep Sakura next to him. He looked around and realized he was in the hospital again.

'Oh yeah...the war,'

The door to the room suddenly opened and the person he loathed and cared about the most walked in.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered in shock.

"Naruto," Sasuke greeted and put down the bag of groceries he was holding on a table.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, sitting on a chair next to Sakura.

"S-sasuke...w-why are you-" Naruto was too shocked to continue.

Sasuke chuckled and answered Naruto's unsaid question, "Lady Tsunade agreed to let me come back in Konoha but not as a ninja. She put in me on probation and I'm nothing but a civilian now,"

"But...why did you come back?" Naruto had gotten over some of his shock to be able to talk.

"I've gotten my revenge on Itachi and Danzo so all that's left is for me to revive my clan," Sasuke answered like he had rehearsed it.

"I thought you wanted to be Hokage so nothing like what happened to your clan happens again?" The war had opened Naruto's eyes and made him more mature. He understood now why Sasuke had felt the need to get revenge for his family and why Sasuke had to be away to fulfill it.

"I did but after seeing what you did in the war, you seemed to be a more perfect choice. Just promise me one thing, Naruto,"

"Sure, as long as it doesn't involve me giving my body to you or getting revenge for you or dying," Naruto chuckled along with Sasuke.

"No, actually it involves my children and the future of my clan,"

Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Naruto, no matter what it is, I want you to tell me of everything happening in my clan. The reason why my clans' massacre happened in the first place was because of secrets and greed for power. I will be raising my kids to be good people who are in control of their emotions-"

Sasuke was cut off with Naruto laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! You? Raising kids? Control? HAHAHA! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Sasuke smacked Naruto on the head and screamed, "Shut up! It's not funny!"

That just made Naruto laugh more which made the sleeping Sakura wake up.

"NARUTO!"

A loud smack was heard throughout the whole hospital.

"ITTAI!"

Sasuke smiled sadly at the scene unfolding in front of him.

'Maybe things can go back to the way they were...I can't believe I missed all of this for the past 3 years,'

Naruto noticed Sasuke's gloomyness and grinned at him and Sasuke couldn't help but smile too. Afterall, Naruto's smile was contagious.

"NARUTO!"

Heavy running footsteps thudded outside and the door to the room suddenly flew across the room to Sasuke, making him fall off his seat.

"What the hell?" Sasuke sat up, rubbing his head and glaring at the intruder.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at their sensei.

"Naruto! Do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"I just woke up a few minutes ago, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto sweatdropped as he saw fire erupt from their sensei's...eye.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Sakura asked, nursing the bruise Naruto got from her smack earlier.

Kakashi rummaged through his pouch and pulled out a book that made his students gasp and widen their eyes.

"Is that...," Sakura twitched.

"No way," Sasuke facepalmed.

"Kakashi-sensei...Where did you get that?" Sakura asked, feeling the need to grab the book and burn it down along with their sensei.

"This can't be possible, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing the book and opening it to the last page.

"I know, Naruto, but it is!" Kakashi shouted, showing his students how excited he is.

While Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped, Naruto jumped out of his bed and landed flat on his face only to get back up quickly.

"We have to find this person,"

"Yes! That's the reason why I came here in the first place!"

"Well, what are we still doing here, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's time for our quest to find...," Naruto paused and continued with Kakashi accompanying him, "THE MYSTERIOUS AUTHOR OF THE NEW MAKE OUT PARADISE!"

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. I don't appreciate flames that tell me it sucks. I'd rather you tell me things that'll help me improve my writing. Sorry for any grammatical errors and the OOCness of characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! I just want to say thanks to _FeketePillango _**** for reviewing and favoriting(real word?) the story. It made me so happy! Also, to the other person who favorited the story and another person who followed this. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Even if you just review a single word, it'll make me happy :D**

**Enjoy! **

**I do NOT own any of the Naruto characters mentioned in the story.**

* * *

Quest for Make Out Paradise

"Alright, are you ready, Naruto?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

It's been a week since they found out that someone else was continuing their master's precious work.

Tsunade had been furious when she found out that Naruto had suddenly left to go on a silly quest. Kakashi, being more excited than Guy in general, came up with a deal automatically. He told Tsunade that Naruto would be able to leave the hospital by the time that he finishes reading the book. Tsunade agreed but after 2 hours, Kakashi came back claiming he had finished the book.

Obviously, Tsunade got pissed and decided that Naruto would stay in the hospital for a week.

"Aren't you two being too excited about this?" Sasuke asked, wondering why he wanted to go back to Konoha in the first place.

"I can't believe someone continued that monstrosity," Sakura said, glaring at the book in Kakashi's hands.

"Then why don't you just tell Tsunade about it then?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"I did but she was touched that someone wanted to continue her former teammate's work,"

Sasuke sweatdropped and immediately regretted coming back.

'Well, it's not like I had any place to go and I'd rather not run away all my life,'

"Yosh, Naruto! Let's go!"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!"

The two ran off, heading to who knows where.

"Do they even know where to start looking?" Sasuke facepalmed and sighed.

"Oh well. It's their problem," Sakura walked off and Sasuke couldn't help but raise his eyebrows.

"Hey, Sakura?" He called out.

Sakura stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"What happened to you?"

Sakura got shocked and just turned around again, walking off.

Sasuke shrugged and was about to go home when he heard a scream come from the market.

'I better check on those two. Who knows what they could do now that they have something to bond over?'

Sasuke then started to walk to the market place. No need to hurry, right?

*With Naruto and Kakashi*

"Okay, if you cooperate, we won't kill you," Kakashi smiled through his mask and held his kunai in hand up to the man's throat.

"Kakashi-sensei, is it really necessary to threaten the librarian?" Naruto sweatdropped at how his sensei was acting. He wasn't used to seeing his sensei so...giddy.

"Of course, Naruto," Kakashi then turned back to the man he was threatening, "Now, tell us who delievered those make out paradise books here?"

"I-i don't know!"

Kakashi's eye smile dissappeared and in it's place, two glaring eyes were staring back at the man. The Sharingan just made the stranger piss himself more.

"I really don't! There was a box in front of my store this morning and when I opened it, the books were inside!" The man was crying now and Naruto felt pity for the poor man.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think he's telling the truth. The person we're looking for is obviously smarter than we thought,"

"Fine, but when I find out you're lying to us, I'll shove this kunai up your-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Naruto and Kakashi turned around and jumped back.

Tsunade was standing in the doorway with Sasuke and Orochimaru next to her.

"Kakashi, explain yourselves!" Tsunade approached them while Naruto and Kakashi looked like they were going to piss themselves.

Sasuke facepalmed again and helped the man who Kakashi had threatened.

"Kukuku. You have some interesting friends, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru smirked.

"Yeah. Idiotic too," Sasuke deadpanned.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Naruto screamed as Tsunade chased after him. Sasuke looked back to where they had left Kakashi and found a bruised and beat up sensei.

Sasuke sighed and facepalmed again.

"You've been doing that a lot today, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru pointed out.

"How did you know that?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his former sensei.

"I'm...worried about you so I keep an eye on you. We never know when you'll run off again, afterall," Orochimaru answered with an all too innocent smile.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought, 'The day I run away is the day you and Tsunade get married,'

"Just help me with Kakashi-sensei,"

"Not unless you call me sensei too from now on,"

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru, waiting for an explanation.

"What? This man barely taught you anything yet you still call him sensei. Your former sensei can't be a little jealous?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and dragged Kakashi out of the shop, heading for the hospital, with Orochimaru following with a happy look on his face.

'I'm surrounded with morons,' Sasuke thought, sighing for the hundredth time that day.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I'm sorry if the story isn't nice. Please tell me if you want me to stop it too! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and the OOCness of characters. If you're confused why Orochimaru is there, I'll explain why in one of the future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3. Thank you for all the good feedback! I really appreciate it. **

**Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own any Naruto character mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

Quest for Make Out Paradise

"Okay! This time, we'll find out who it is!"

"Yosh!"

"They're at it again,"

"At this rate, they'll replace Gai and Lee as the weird pair in Konoha,"

"Kukuku. I don't think that'll happen,"

"Yes, I've ordered whoever made that book to come forward if he doesn't want to be put in jail for theft of identity and property,"

Kakashi and Naruto talked about where they should start looking.

Sasuke and Sakura watched with mild amusement at the idiocy of their sensei. They were used to Naruto's idiocy now.

Orochimaru watched as well.

That left Tsunade feeling pissed about being forgotten.

Since they were in her office, she merely grabbed the closest thing to her, which was her desk, and hurled it toward everyone else.

Orochimaru, Sasuke and Sakura were alert and was able to dodge it. Kakashi noticed but wasn't able to dodge it in time while Naruto got flattened as usual.

"Now, if you two morons have been listening, you would have known that I had ordered the mysterious author to come here to my office in a few minutes,"

Naruto and Kakashi widened their eyes. The next thing Tsunade knew, she was being hugged by Naruto AND Kakashi.

Tsunade glared when she felt Kakashi's hand slip under her boobs.

*SMACK*

Sakura patted the hankerchief on her sensei's bloody nose. There was more blood oozing out of there than the wound on his head.

"So, do you know who it is, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked her sensei.

"Unfortunately, no. This person knows how to keep his identity hidden really well,"

"Come on, grandma! When is he going to be here?" Naruto bounced in his place.

"Kukuku. I'd like to meet this man who thinks he can measure up to Jiraiya's perverseness,"

"Believe me, Orochimaru. This man doesn't match Jiraiya in the least. Jiraiya's books were far more detailed than this one,"

Everyone stared at Tsunade. Orochimaru chuckled though.

"I didn't know you read Jiraiya's books, Tsunade,"

"Shut up, Orochimaru,"

Orochimaru merely chuckled.

"I can't believe my sensei's a pervert," Sakura muttered under her breath.

Naruto, who was next to her, heard her and answered, "At least you only have one. All the teachers I've ever had were perverts. Even Iruka-sensei couldn't help but get a nosebleed at my Sexy no Jutsu,"

"Sexy no Jutsu?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! You don't know of my jutsu!" Naruto then did a handsign and transformed into Naruko.

"Kawaii, ne? Sasuke-kun?" Naruko giggled before she turned back to Naruto.

Sasuke facepalmed and kept his head down. Though no one could see it, he was blushing like mad.

'Damn it! Stupid Naruto! It's bad enough I'm...,' Sasuke cut his thought off and tried to fight down the blush.

"Sasuke, are you alright? You look a little red," Sasuke shook his head furiously at Sakura and held his hand up so it covered half his face.

"Hey, Sasuke," Sasuke turned to his sensei.

"Want an extra mask?" Kakashi offered, handing out a mask exactly like his.

"N-no thanks, Kakashi-sensei,"

'Now that I think about it, I still haven't seen what's under that mask,' Sasuke then had a flashback about the day when they tried see his face.

Naruto and Sakura watched as Sasuke chuckled to himself.

'He's finally cracked,' Naruto thought, sweatdropping at his friend.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the door.

Silence.

Until Sasuke chuckled again.

"SHUT UP, SASUKE! HE'S HERE!"

"IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!"

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"NO, I WILL NOT, SAKURA! HOW DOES MY HAIR LOOK?!"

"IT STILL LOOKS LIKE IT HAS CHALK IN IT!"

"SHUT UP, NARUTO! WHO ASKED YOU?!"

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!"

Everyone then shut up and stood to the side like a bunch of common ninjas hanging out.

"Come in," Tsunade said, as she sat in her chair. Orochimaru stood to her side, kukukuing, obviously amused by the situation.

Sasuke was still in the corner chuckling though and that made Orochimaru worried.

Oh, who are we kidding? It makes everyone worried when an Uchiha suddenly starts chuckling to himself.

The door opened and Kakashi practically Chidoried Sasuke out of the way.

"HELLO! I'M KAKASHI! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"Huh?"

Naruto fell to the ground and Kakashi had a look of pure horror on his face. Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out laughing. Tsunade and Orochimaru were having the same problem.

Sasuke however...You can guess what he did.

"You called for me, Tsunade-sama?"

"Y-yes, please c-c-come forward," Tsunade managed to say despite her restrained laughter.

"Only if this man let's go of my hand,"

Tsunade nodded and motioned for Kakashi to let go.

"Everyone, this is Reia,"

Everyone was still speechless. Either from shock or restricted laughter.

"Hi. It's been a pleasure meeting...most of you,"

After a few seconds of silence, Kakashi broke it...with the sound of the thud made from his faint.

"Well, that went well," Reia remarked.

* * *

**So, sorry for adding an OC if you didn't want me to. I want to ask if you guys think it's the author or not though. I own the OC, Reia.**

**Here goes the drill: Please leave a review! I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and the OOCness of characters.**

**Also, I promise to explain why Orochimaru is there in the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I decided to get rid of the OC. Or at least, make her just a side character. A HUGE thank you to all those who followed, added to their favorites and reviewed. You make me happy :D**

**Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own any Naruto character mentioned in this fic. Reia belongs to me.**

* * *

Quest For Make Out Paradise

"Good morning, Reia-chan,"

"It's afternoon,"

Silence...

Tsunade coughed and continued, "Yes. Well, let's get started,"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama,"

Reia and Tsunade were sitting in the office with Orochimaru listening in. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura were thrown out when Naruto started shaking Reia by the shoulders and asking her, "YOU'RE A GIRL?!" over and over again. This caused Sakura to hit Naruto which made Sasuke snap out of it and scold Sakura for hitting his bestfriend. When Kakashi woke up, he hugged Reia too tightly for Tsunade's liking causing Tsunade to throw them out.

Orochimaru just stood by and watched...

So here Reia, Tsunade and Orochimaru are. Sitting in the office. Talking.

Let's see how the others are doing, shall we?

***With Team 7***

Kakashi was busy drooling on the ground with his thoughts of a naked Reia writing Make Out Paradise.

Sakura was glaring at said sensei.

Sasuke was nursing Naruto's bruise. (Aww. Isn't that sweet?)

Naruto was confused as hell.

"Sakura-chan, It thought all girls hated Ero-sennin's book?" Naruto asked.

Sakura frowned. She thought that too.

"Apparently, not," She answered.

"Maybe she isn't the author," Sasuke joined in.

Kakashi looked up with his eye wide open.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! SHE IS THE ONE!" He screamed.

The three sweatdropped. Something about a girl being the author of his favorite book was making him more excited than usual.

"But, Kakashi-sense-" Sasuke was cut off when the door opened.

"Come in," Tsunade called.

They went in and waited for Tsunade to continue.

"Reia is not the author,"

Sakura sighed in relief.

Sasuke didn't really have any reaction worth mentioning since he's boring.

Naruto was confused.

We all know that Kakashi is beyond disappointed.

"Wha-How?" Kakashi stuttered out.

"Like I said, I don't know who the author is. Reia here knows who it is though,"

"But, I thought he was coming?"

"Well, that was the plan but it seems like he didn't want to,"

"So, is Reia his messenger or something?" Sasuke butted in like an ass. (Get it? Butted in? Ass? Lame, I know)

"I deliver the boxes of books to the libraries and bookstores. I only came here to tell Hokage-sama of the author's decision of not coming and to get my mission," Reia raised a scroll and continued, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a mission to go on,"

Tsunade dismissed her and they were once again back to square one.

"WHO THE F*CK IS THAT ASSHOLE?!" Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stared at their sensei in surprise. He never swore.

"Kakashi, calm yourself," Tsunade scolded.

"Tsunade,"

"I won't have you losing your cool over something silly," Tsunade continued on.

"Tsunade,"

"Now, for todays mission, I want Naruto to lead a team,"

"YOU OLD BITCHY HAG! LISTEN TO ME!" Orochimaru screamed.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU FAGGY SNAKE?!" She screamed back.

"I have a way to find the mystery author!"

The whole room became silent once more.

"ALL HAIL, OROCHI-SENSEI!"

Orochimaru bathed in glory as Kakashi, one of the best shinobi, kneeled down and praised him.

"WE HAVEN'T EVEN HEARD IT YET, KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura howled.

"SHUT UP, YOU FLAT-CHESTED BUBBLEGUM! NOW SING!" Kakashi started to sing Hakuna Matata but changed the lyrics to worship Orochimaru.

"I can't believe I agreed to bring you back, Orochimaru," Tsunade muttered.

"I helped you in the war and Minato gave me one thing to request for. I chose to stick next to Sasuke as long as he's in Konoha,"

"I wasn't asking why you're here, Snake-f*cker!"

"HEY! You promised you'd never judge me!"

"Stop being such a wimp, Orochi,"

"Don't call me Orochi!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke bellowed.

Indeed, they all shut up.

Kakashi stopped singing and Tsunade and Orochimaru stopped arguing.

It was a wonder why Naruto and Sakura, the two most loud people in the room, were quiet throughout al this.

Definitely a wonder how Naruto kept his mouth shut for once.

"Anyways, back to Naruto's mission," Sakura stated.

Tsunade coughed.

"Yes. Naruto. You, Hinata and Shikamaru will be going to Suna as ambassador's to discuss some matters with the Kazekage,"

"Eh? Gaara? Sure! It's been so long since I've seen my bro!" Naruto grinned.

"NO! WHO WILL HELP ME IN MY QUEST?!"

"I thought I was going to help you?!"

"Hai! Gomen, Orochi-sama!"

After another sweatdropping moment, Tsunade dismissed them all except for Orochimaru and Sakura.

* * *

**So, sorry if it was a little boring. My brain decided to give tons of ideas for oneshots at once and sadly, they had nothing to do with the story. I lost any idea I had. Kind of like downloading too many anime that you forgot the last episode you were watching? Yeah. **

**Please leave a review. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and the OOCness of the characters. :)**

**NOTE: I do things in this story for a reason. If you're confused why Naruto is leaving, It's part of what I'm planning at the moment. **


End file.
